


一夜七次

by JUNEly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNEly/pseuds/JUNEly





	一夜七次

王嘉尔一进门便被段宜恩抵在墙上，那人眼里是明明暗暗的占有欲，看得王嘉尔情不自禁咽了口水。

“你......”王嘉尔眨眨眼睛，“小孩还在屋里呢……”

“应该睡了。”段宜恩细细密密的吻铺天盖地席卷而来，“多久没做了，嘉嘉？”

尾音勾得王嘉尔直发软，娇滴滴地叫道：“我......我今天不是故意的……”

朴珍荣拉他去他的酒吧找乐子，一时没忍住上台表演了一下，结果被赶来找他的段宜恩抓个正着。狠狠“管教”一番是躲不过了，王嘉尔凑上去亲段宜恩的耳廓，亲他的脖子，亲他的锁骨。

“原谅嘉嘉吧。”气息都喷洒在最敏感的锁骨窝，看见那处随主人逐渐加深的呼吸上下起伏，始作俑者无辜地叫：“老公。”

沙哑的嗓音立刻勾得段宜恩高举旗帜，中间那处鼓起一块，王嘉尔用膝盖轻轻地磨着。

“赶着发情期去那么危险的地方玩，你胆子是越来越大了。”段宜恩板着脸，毫不客气地把王嘉尔的紧身裤拽下了大半。

王嘉尔“没有没有”地叫，小爪子用力抵在段宜恩胸口：“我是真的忘记了，而且......明天才是发情期！我......我又没犯错！”

吵闹声过大引得小思思抱着杰尼龟站在门廊，搓搓眼睛：“爸爸，daddy，你们回来了啊——”

“啊......是呢，哈哈......”王嘉尔尴尬地笑笑，裤子回到了屁股上，就是不怎么整齐，连着内裤打了个卷儿，紧紧箍着臀部难受得很。

“怎么还不睡？”段宜恩的声音冷得有点吓人。

“你干嘛那么凶啊，吓到小思思了！”王嘉尔嗔怪，手负在背后熟练地拉下段宜恩的裤子拉链，伸进里面隔着内裤轻轻搔刮。

小朋友当然不会想到他的爸爸和daddy到底在做什么，昏黄的灯光下也看不太清，瞪着一双和他daddy一样水灵的眼睛：“我好像......听见你们在......在吵架……”

“没吵架，你daddy今天回来太晚了，我去接他而已。”段宜恩算是耐下心来说这么多话，末了还是对着小孩，“快去睡吧。”

“好滴。”小孩比了个“OK”，转身走了两步犹犹豫豫地问，“daddy......可以陪我睡吗？”

手指正在灵活地把玩着段宜恩身下可观之物的年轻daddy红了脸，满脸为难。

“你daddy要陪我睡。”段宜恩依旧面不改色。

“好吧……”虽然料到了答案，小思思还是有点沮丧。

卧室的门轻轻锁上一声，门外两个男人开始互相扒起对方的衣服。

还没到发情期，扒开臀缝也只能看见幽闭紧锁的一小点粉红，段宜恩伸手在附近按按压压。弯着腰倚在沙发上的王嘉尔默默受着，他不想发出太响的声音，要是这个时候小思思又跑出来的话，事情就麻烦了。

娇嫩的穴口逐渐扩开，粉面的肉芽在里面分泌出不少粘液，顺着那张似乎胃口不大的小嘴留下。

因为无数次的交合，段宜恩一口气插进了两根手指。

“啊......”王嘉尔的眼角瞬间晕出半滴泪，“你别......别动那里......”

“那里是哪里？是这里？还是这里？”段宜恩的手指专挑敏感的地方或按或勾，害得王嘉尔娇喘连连。

段宜恩的手指一抽出，得了喘息机会的王嘉尔就不消停了，转过身半坐在沙发靠背上，擒起段宜恩的手，像舔棒棒糖一样把手指上沾染的晶莹一点点吃掉。

看得段宜恩体内邪火四起，捞起一条腿环在腰上就挤了进去，一口气做到底。

“Marky！”王嘉尔皱着眉，叫了一声。

“你先挑衅的。”段宜恩俯身捻住那颗小红点，从根部缓缓抚摸，用指甲轻轻掐着尖端。

王嘉尔强忍住到嘴边的呻吟声，凑到段宜恩耳朵边濡湿一片甜水连连：“段老师，教了嘉嘉好多东西啊。”

段宜恩一顿，眸色如墨，当即抽送起来，一下一下都狠狠把自己嵌进去。

王嘉尔在自己身下情乱意迷的样子格外吸引人，面色潮红，为了求饶撒了糖似的声音一声一声唤着他，从“哥哥”“老师”“daddy”喊了个遍，除了换来偶尔更深入的交流以外，只剩快感。

双手攀在段宜恩身上，叫得更甜了，“Marky——”，段宜恩知道他快要到了，及时调整自己的频率。小puppy脖颈爆出的青筋被段宜恩用亲吻抚慰，上半身的温柔和下半身的狠戾让小孩哆哆嗦嗦说不出一句完整的话。

“回、回房间吧……”王嘉尔拉拉段宜恩的袖子，经过刚刚一番激烈的情事，上衣早就凌乱不堪，王嘉尔刚才在沙发边被干得腰酸，现在只想躺着等段宜恩讨好他。

卧室是他们最熟悉的地方，也是最不需要避讳的地方，门一落锁王嘉尔的两条腿就缠上了段宜恩：“快要教师节了呢，段老师，节日快乐。”

Omega甜甜的味道萦绕在鼻息之间，那游丝一般的声音更是勾得段宜恩心痒，把人扑倒在床上，就这半软未软的东西又插了进去。没有完全合上的甬道散发着迷人魅力，每一下都绞着男性的欲望向更深处探索。原本的嫩粉色因为贪吃，变成了深红色，仍然紧紧包裹着那根巨物。

王嘉尔眯着眼睛，满足地砸砸嘴，伸出白嫩的手臂擦掉自己嘴边的涎水，坏笑着擦了把自己小腹上刚刚射出来的精液，从段宜恩的嘴角抹到了胸口，然后咯咯笑起来。

Alpha眯起眼睛，对Omega的玩笑已经见怪不怪了，反正明天就是他的发情期，他有的是办法操乖这个坏小孩。

王嘉尔哼哼唧唧地求饶，最后段宜恩也没放过他，甚至在他快要高潮的时候握住他的欲望一气到底，前后一块儿翻涌起灭顶的快感，他长着嘴呻吟完都久久没合上，后穴一阵又一阵痉挛，把贪吃进去的东西都要吐出来似的。再也没有余力去夹段宜恩了，王嘉尔的腿依旧缠着段宜恩，等着段宜恩吻遍他的身体，也等着这段高潮逐渐散去。

偏冷的水珠顺着高潮过后的身体滑落，随着水温渐渐上升，段宜恩看到那些颤抖的肌肉平复下来，留下光滑的弧度，在灯光下奶白一片。除了紫紫红红的小穴还在小幅度的张合。阴了脸把王嘉尔趴放在浴缸里，对着肠道又嵌了进去。

肉刃直直破开穴道，亮堂的浴室里可以看见紫色的性器被粉色肠肉吸附得紧紧的，抽离时带出许多粘液晕开在浴缸的温水里，肉体交媾的声音和水声混合成协奏曲。

一折腾指针就过了十二点，困意上涌，王嘉尔也就随段宜恩用干燥温暖的毛巾帮他擦干身体，然后公主抱到床上。

“生、生日快乐......”王嘉尔软软糯糯的声音传来，而后加了一点小骄傲，“我一定是第一个......祝你生日快乐的人。”

段宜恩摸摸王嘉尔发潮的头发丝，亲了又亲，把床头的灯一关，拥着睡了。

打着哈欠的小思思下楼，一连苦恼，哎，爸爸和daddy什么时候能小点动静呢，他都害怕家里的浴缸像上次的摇椅一样垮掉。

路过爸爸和daddy卧室门口的时候，往里面张望了一眼，daddy那边的被子鼓起一个大包，一看就是要中午才肯起床了。

“思思，过来吃早饭。”爸爸的声音从厨房传来。

“爸爸，生日快乐！”小孩笑起来和他daddy一样有两个小括号，不过......好像还是王嘉尔更可爱一点。

咳，段宜恩掩饰地清清嗓子。

“我是不是第一个跟爸爸讲生日快乐的人？”小思思问道，他想那个总是喜欢赖床的daddy，连他家长会都会忘记掉去开的daddy，肯定是不会记得的。

“第一个是你爹地。”段宜恩把小孩的那一份放到他面前，自己端着另一碗香气四溢的海鲜粥进卧室了。

daddy自己不会出来吃吗，而且爸爸不是最讨厌把食物弄到被子上了吗？上次他躲在床上偷偷吃小饼干的时候，还被爸爸批评了。

“你再让我睡一会儿！”王嘉尔被段宜恩扼住脚踝拉出柔软的被窝，急忙又往里面钻。

段宜恩一把掀了被子，白皙的后背上全是玫红色的吻痕，目光顺着脊背向下，幽深的股缝早已合上，看得段宜恩心猿意马。

“我吃我吃！有话不能好好说吗，非要动手是不是！”王嘉尔跑进卫生间飞快刷了牙，濡湿的毛巾在脸上胡乱撸了几下，坐回床上盖起薄被张开嘴等段宜恩喂的动作一气呵成。

一碗粥下肚，胃里的暖意四处蔓延，Omega白嫩嫩的双臂环住Alpha的脖子，眼里水色盈盈：“老师，我发情期到了。”

发情期的Omega软绵绵的没什么力气，本想再多折腾一会儿自己的好老师也没那个精力，躺在床上随着段宜恩的动作偶尔发出几声比蜜还甜的呻吟。液体打湿两人镶嵌的部位，王嘉尔皱着眉头伏在段宜恩肩头喘气。从全身上下各处皮肤传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，缠绕着大脑神经混乱一团，眼前绽放很多五彩斑斓的光点，每次他都被干得眼冒金星。

伴随着小烟嗓缱绻的长叹，段宜恩感觉到小腹的温热，亲了亲像刚从水里捞起来的Omega，拿空碗回厨房了：“等我回来。”

“daddy为什么喝碗粥要这么久？”小思思盘腿坐在地毯上，咬着笔。

段宜恩在厨房把早餐的碗都洗了：“写你的作业。”

“哦。”小思思撇撇嘴。

“中午煮点面，晚上我们再一块儿出去吃。”段宜恩擦干手上的水珠，脚步很快，进卧室后关上了门。

发情期的Omega是要不够的，恨不得一天到晚后面都塞着那根让人欲仙欲死的性器，偶尔情潮泛滥，还需要更用力地肏一番才可以缓解。

王嘉尔跪坐在段宜恩面前，扭着腰希望坚硬的伞状头部可以抵到他的那个地方。胸膛起起伏伏，汗珠混成一条细水流顺着好看的肌肉纹理流下。

总也扭不到那个点，还白白被段宜恩看了一场色情的舞蹈秀，王嘉尔对着段宜恩的胸口又抓又咬，看似嚣张声音却是瓮声瓮气的：“哥哥......帮帮我......daddy，Mark......段老师......哈......”

说到一半段宜恩就开始拖着他的屁股一上一下，每一次都要拔到洞口，流出许多晶晶亮亮的水，又顶到最深处，直逼生殖腔。

发情期的欲火虽然厉害，可实打实挨了十几下速度极快的抽插以后，王嘉尔有点受不住了，一声又一声唤着段宜恩的全名。

不知道是求饶还是求更深一点，又像是意乱情迷时对自己最爱的人的依赖。臀瓣贴合得很紧，穴道里面的媚肉更是紧紧绞着男根不肯放，每一次抽插都像是要克服巨大阻力。

总算是暂时压制住了体内的欲火，王嘉尔身体还发着烫，虚浮着两条腿去浴室。

“要不要我帮你？”段宜恩扶了把王嘉尔的腰。

“才不要！过一会儿你又要发情了！”王嘉尔吐吐舌头，推着段宜恩，“快去看一下小思思！他万一又不会做的作业怎么办！”

王嘉尔冲完澡，蹑手蹑脚从衣柜里拿出两条红色的细绳，绳子材质偏冷，他坐在床上鼓捣好久才把它捋顺。

手指颤抖着把它挂到粉色乳头上，打结的时候落了个空，略显粗糙的绳索滑过乳尖，“哈......”呼吸粗重了好几分。

绳子是不是太粗了，怎么栓都拴不上，还害得他好不容易平息的情潮又一次涌了上来，而且这一次更加有排山倒海之势。

卧室的门突然打开，床上一丝不挂胸前还留着两条红色可疑物的人愣住了，一双染着情欲又略显无辜的大眼睛定定地看着段宜恩。

“你......”段宜恩的喉结上下动了动。

“我、我......”王嘉尔的脸瞬间烧了起来，不敢抬头看段宜恩，嘟嘟囔囔，“我......我想送你个生日礼物嘛……”

把我自己......送给你......

“我帮你。”段宜恩看王嘉尔又害羞又想要的样子可爱得紧，把王嘉尔推到在床上，拧住了他胸前的红豆。

乳头胀到发痛，僵硬着挺立在胸前，微凉的绳索从根部围拢，不轻不重的一个结打在上方，粗粝的摩擦感让Omega颠失所向。

胸前打着两个鲜红的蝴蝶结，本想着要去勾引一下Alpha的Omega此时此刻除了喘息就是呻吟，空虚感太强烈以至于不满的小穴吐出许多水来。

房间里啪啪的声音没有停歇，好在隔音材料效果还算不错，只要王嘉尔不叫得太响，屋外正被爸爸奴役着煮面的孩子不会发觉什么异样。他以为daddy生病了，不过Omega身体不好也正常，daddy每个月总有这么几天要躺在床上。

“砰砰砰”的敲门声响起。

“啊......”王嘉尔夹紧了后面，满脸潮红，断断续续地说：“思思......思思在外面......”

段宜恩按着王嘉尔的胯骨，整个腹部全部贴到Omega的臀部为止，对门口扬起声音：“怎么了？”

“面，面煮好了，爸爸daddy，你们快出来呀。”小孩又回到厨房，乖巧地盛面。

“哈......”王嘉尔抱着段宜恩，“快点......别让思思......发现......”

王嘉尔穿着淡粉色睡衣家居服出来，脸上残留着红晕，走路脚步虚浮。

“daddy你发烧了吗？”小思思去扶他爹地，感觉他爹地的皮肤很烫。

“唔......”王嘉尔额头上的汗珠更大了，呼出的气也很烫，“有......有一点吧……”

“那daddy一定要好好睡午觉！”小思思说。

“嗯，思思最乖了。”王嘉尔俯下身在小孩脸蛋上亲了一口。

胸前的乳粒被掐着一直没得到缓解，后穴被塞进了两颗跳蛋这时候正在发出轻微的震动，王嘉尔埋头吃饭，不想被儿子发现什么端倪。

紧紧夹着两个跳蛋的屁股因为长时间绷紧的动作逐渐失去力气，滚烫的液体晕湿了小小的洞口。坐在硬邦邦的椅子上哪有段宜恩的腿舒服，王嘉尔委委屈屈地想。

脑子逐渐混乱成一团浆糊，王嘉尔都不记得自己是怎么回到床上的，趴着被迫翘起屁股，感受到段宜恩修长的手指伸进里面翻翻搅搅。

“啊......哈......”碰到某一个地方的时候，王嘉尔猛然拔高声调，浑身僵直，身前的阴茎也立起来。

段宜恩又带着两颗跳蛋在他身体里转了两圈，王嘉尔终于受不住了，求饶的声音全是哭腔，叫段宜恩的名字也一下比一下更勾人。

“快点......进来......”王嘉尔扭着屁股去找段宜恩的胯下之物，嫩白的臀瓣在段宜恩的大腿根流下一片片的黏腻。

“嘉嘉，要不要我？”段宜恩终于拿出两颗圆球，上面全是欲求不满的淫靡之色。

“要......”王嘉尔说完就被狠狠操入，终于得到了满足，双腿发软，往前面倒过去。段宜恩哪里会让Omega这时候逃，握住胯骨用力往回一坐，贴合得一丝缝隙都没有。

被肏得七荤八素的人微微张着嘴，来不及咽下的口水在嘴角挂出一条暧昧的银丝，浑身上下狼藉一片。

“哈......早知道......早知道......我就不订餐馆了……”王嘉尔在沉沉浮浮中体会着惊涛骇浪把他带向云端的快感，飘飘然地。

“现在......现在怎么出门啊……”早已经换了姿势，正坐在段宜恩腿上的王嘉尔捏住段宜恩的鼻子，“你倒是......哈......别......慢一点、......你倒是想个办法啊……”

“你......”王嘉尔夹紧了后面，被冰得直打颤。段宜恩全程不置一词，拿着冰箱里冷冻的小草莓抵在洞口。

“塞满了，再降降温，就不会那么想要了。”段宜恩说得一本正经，光看脸真是不知道他是个禽兽。

刚刚被摩擦到红肿的小穴此时被凉的瑟瑟发抖，缩窄着穴口拒绝入侵，段宜恩长指一推，一颗冷冻的小草莓就塞了进去。

冰冷的快感从尾椎骨直冲大脑，王嘉尔难受得连连蹬腿，咬着枕头也没能抑制住呻吟声，小穴剧烈收缩，肠肉像是传递一般把小草莓吸到最里面。

“段......段宜恩......你他妈给老子等着......等我发情期过了......我......”Omega想放一句狠话，可是舌头都捋不直。

冻硬了的草莓在肠道内，盖住了某些邪火却掀起了更大的欲望，身体里还有被灌了满肚子的精液，层层叠叠包裹着那颗草莓。很快，第二颗，第三颗，第四颗......小穴一收一放也吞吃进去不少。

“你等一下，我找个东西帮你堵住。”段宜恩奖励似的拍拍王嘉尔的屁股，去柜子里翻来翻去。

Omega维持着跪趴的姿势，脚趾夹紧了床单，忍得辛苦，小草莓在柔软的肠道里就着精液翻搅，不敢夹紧因为太凉了，又不敢放松，怕掉出来，整个屋子里一片寂静，只有那个吐着水的小穴还在翕动。

“段宜恩！你他妈快点！”王嘉尔忽然不说话了，刚刚小腹用力，把一颗草莓正正好顶在他的销魂点上，双腿发颤在床上软成一滩春水。

“这样就堵住了。”段宜恩终于拿出一个尺寸合适的跳蛋，塞进大半个正好把穴口堵得严严实实，每一寸褶皱都抚平了。及其温柔地给穿上内裤，轻轻按着臀瓣，又慢悠悠地勾来一条外裤，拉链拉上的瞬间，骨节好像故意又好似无心戳到Omega的鼓起，直到他耳后冒起鸡皮疙瘩。

套上衣的时候王嘉尔发出一声哼叫。

刚才穿的睡衣还比较柔软舒适，现在换成丝质的衬衫，滑过被绳索掐紧的乳头爽得他又站不住了。

“不行......这样不行......”王嘉尔委屈地盯着段宜恩，眼角发红，乳头胀到红艳艳的，一副任君采撷的模样。段宜恩吻住了他的乳头，舌苔灵巧地滑过每一条沟壑，待Omega缓解了一些后，给他贴上冰冰凉凉的乳贴。修长的手指似有若无划过温热的皮肤，王嘉尔一个激灵身体发颤，但依然顺从地抬起头让段宜恩给他扣扣子。

“daddy是不是还没有退烧啊？”小思思切好牛排和他的daddy做了交换，关切地问。

“嗯……”王嘉尔咬着下唇，体内的高温让一些草莓融化了大半，此时此刻穴道里更黏糊了。但是发情期伴随着的空虚感一点没少。

胸口的两点和身体里都有隐约的抚慰，可对于发情期的Omega来说完全是杯水车薪，王嘉尔咬着烤肠，在段宜恩跟他对视的时候伸出粉色的舌头暗示地舔了一口那根泛油光的东西。

“啊哈......”体内的跳蛋突然开始震动起来，王嘉尔皱起眉头，瞪着段宜恩。他就不懂为什么段宜恩一点亏都吃不得，每次想撩一下他，身心俱疲的都是自己。

“daddy你怎么了？”小思思担忧的神情加重了王嘉尔的罪恶感，对上那对清澈明亮的眼睛，王嘉尔只希望他以后不要分化成Omega就好了。

喝了口段宜恩递过来的汤，王嘉尔支支吾吾地：“就......突然有点头晕而已…...”

总不能说因为太爽了吧……

小思思还是一脸忧虑，王嘉尔赶紧并三指发誓：“没事，daddy保证，三天以后感冒肯定就好了！”

反正三天以后他发情期就过了......

小孩皱紧的眉头终于松开，王嘉尔也舒了一口气。

回家的路上颠簸，Omega的下唇抿到发白，手指抠着安全带，身体里的草莓都化开了，估计还挤破了很多颗，沿着跳蛋的边缘渗出液体，打湿了内裤。

小孩在后座讲他今天不会做的题，段宜恩有一搭没一搭地指导着，只有王嘉尔脑子里一片浆糊。

“开门。”到家后段宜恩把钥匙给儿子，自己打横抱起软绵绵的Omega。

“daddy......真的没事吗？”小思思在卧室门口端了杯温牛奶。

“都说了没事。”爸爸难得没什么耐心地拿过牛奶，说了声快回房间，就把门甩上了。

地上的内裤团着蜜液卷成一条，旁边全是散落的衣物。段宜恩分开那条汁水涟涟的肉缝，白嫩的屁股极富弹性，顺着他的动作翻起一层波浪，从内到外透出红来，好像绽放的花朵，逐渐露出最美好的内蕊。然后吐出许多夹带红色果肉的液体。

两根手指撑开穴口，耐心地抠出所有的东西，又把王嘉尔带去浴室好好清洗，发情期的Omega以为今天就要这么结束了，立刻搂紧段宜恩：“老师！”

段宜恩左边的眉毛挑了挑，亲吻王嘉尔的耳廓：“乖，我先洗干净再进去。”

清洗的过程段宜恩极有耐心，王嘉尔浑身上下都被摸遍了却迟迟达不到高潮，后面间歇性流着水，就这点对他来说不够。

终于段宜恩觉得满意了，对着微张的小嘴噗嗤一下推到底，只剩下囊袋在外面击打臀瓣发出声响。刚刚还在温柔乡享受按摩的Omega被突如其来的进攻肏得精关失守，喷出的白浊散在浴缸里留下一室淫乱的气息。

Alpha抱起Omega，亲着他，一步一步走回床边，每一下都进入得更深，不给人喘息的机会。随着频率的加快，Omega好像明白了什么，笑眼盈盈地张开发软的腿环住Alpha的腰：“段宜恩，生日快乐。”

话音落下，Alpha的龟头便顶开了Omega主动打开的生殖腔，被更温软的紧致包裹。Omega此时此刻仰着脖子，前段流出一小滴清亮的液体，挺立着却也射不出什么东西来了。

被翻过来倒过去折腾了一段时间后，Omega只觉得小腹一阵热流，然后便是极度痛苦又舒服的酸胀。Alpha的结正在慢慢胀大。

小肚子里被灌满精液鼓起一点，王嘉尔摸了摸自己的腹部，总觉得好像能感受到段宜恩的那根东西一样。

砸了砸嘴准备累得要睡过去。

20分钟后。

“段宜恩！你他妈怎么还不出去！我胀死了！”夜里一声哑的不像话的斥责打破了宁静。

“含着不好吗，明天就省得做扩张了。”段宜恩说着恶劣得往里面又挤了一点。

“滚吧，明天要是再被小思思发现什么奇怪的......哎，养儿子太难了。”王嘉尔的脑袋钻进段宜恩胸口，嘟起嘴要亲亲。

“他不就是这么来的吗……”段宜恩有点无奈，对撒娇的王嘉尔完全没办法，亲来亲去不止还捋顺了他每一根头发丝，手掌在腰后按摩着希望减轻一点Omega的酸痛。

“操......又他妈……忘记带套了……”王嘉尔捏了捏自己的睾丸，又捏了捏段宜恩的，今天都不知道射了多少次，里面瘪瘪的。

明天可怎么办啊，我还有两天发情期呢。王嘉尔皱着眉头。

干到你爽肯定是没问题的。段宜恩分开王嘉尔的双腿让他盘在自己腰上：“你不信我们再来一次。”

“不了不了不了。老师你厉害，学生自愧不如。”王嘉尔咽了口口水，他不想真的下不了床啊！

奇怪，昨天刚换的床单为什么爸爸和爹地又要换床单了呢？小思思咬着铅笔，他还有好多题不会啊，可是爸爸还在卧室里照顾生病的daddy呢。

爸爸和daddy的感情真好。kkkkkk小思思想。


End file.
